


the sapphire promotional project

by fishysama



Series: trifiesta 2020!!! [4]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Banter, Eavesdropping, Flirting, M/M, Office, Secret Relationship, Sequel, angry yolk :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: trifiesta day 4:free prompt/ auyokozawa's about to end this man's whole career 💀
Relationships: Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi
Series: trifiesta 2020!!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784677
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	the sapphire promotional project

**Author's Note:**

> yet another sequel to [the sapphire editing team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942999)! pls read it first!

Henmi works diligently at his desk, typing up a report due at the end of the day. He had been working on this project for quite a while and was excited to finally hand it in. But there were always distractions in the office. Especially when sitting next to Yokozawa-san.

He didn’t count it as eavesdropping if he couldn’t focus on anything other than what the people around him were saying.

Kirishima-san came to visit the Sales Department again, Yokozawa’s back stiffening up at the first sight of the man. Just that makes Hanmi laugh to himself. Their friendship was often amusing to him.

Unsurprisingly, Kirishima beelines to Yokozawa’s desk. “The Sapphire Department wanted me to deliver this to you personally. Pulled me out of a meeting to do it too.” Kirishima scoffs and hands him a slim file of promotional materials. He points behind himself, “How much do you want to bet that one of them is hiding behind me right now?”

Yokozawa rolls his eyes and sets the papers on his desk right beside Henmi. “I don’t remember this being in my job description.”

Curious, Henmi peaks over on Yokozawa’s desk. _Tokozawa Yakafumi no Baii No. 6? Weird. And that poster art is certainly_ weird _too._

“Me neither,” Kirishima laughs, “Oh, anyway, you wanna go somewhere for dinner? Hiyori’s staying at her friend’s place tonight.”

 _His wife, maybe?_ Henmi hopes that Yokozawa will say yes to this proposition. He always seems to be in a better mood the day after Kirishima comes with these sorts of questions.

He clicks his tongue, sighing out a “Fine. I want to go back to that family restaurant from last time. They had good sake.”

“Sure. And after...” Kirishima dips down to whisper something in Yokozawa’s ear. After an audible stomp, he shoots back up in pain. “What was that for!?”

“Fuck off,” Yokozawa snips.

“Alright, I will,” Kirishima flashes his teeth, removing his lingering hand from the back of Yokozawa’s chair. “Text me when you get off, okay?”

Yokozawa glares at him before getting back to his work. But once Kirishima’s out of sight, Yokozawa covers his mouth with his hand. His mouth may be hidden but his eyes show that he’s smiling.

Henmi soon resumes his work, a bit confused by this particular interaction. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but… He looks over to Yokozawa once again. Those promotionals on his desk. The familiarity of “Hiyori.” Kirishima’s lingering hand.

“Oh!! You and Kirishima-san are dating?” Henmi exclaims, both accidentally out loud and loudly.

The office, once filled with light talking and keyboard chatter, goes dead silent.

Yokozawa’s eyes bore into Henmi’s soul. Without a word, he takes Henmi’s laptop from his desk and closes his unsaved report due in two hours. Yokozawa hands it back without a word.

Henmi droops down onto his desk, opening the much less done report with dread. “...Sorry…”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
